


Second Tongue

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Get off my dress"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamatdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamatdrew).



_“Get off my dress,”_ Sha’uri insisted between kisses, her hands tearing at Daniel’s hair.

Like all learners of a new language, she gravitated to the personal, the intimate, the obscene. She wanted the words to describe what they did in the honeymoon of their relationship, every night and some stolen afternoons. His pretty new wife had a facile tongue and a strong desire to use it. Daniel was not one to complain.

 _“Get off my dress,”_ she repeated as Daniel stifled a laugh, unable to keep the broad smile from his face.

“ _Take_ off my dress,” he corrected. And obliged.


End file.
